Church's Sensitive Side
by mema0607
Summary: Church had a sensitive side. Mostly for Tex. One day, he met a girl that he really liked and liked him right back. But what happens when he finds out it's Wash's girlfriend? Rated T for language and mild sexual scene. Some humor included.
1. What the Hell

** A/N: **This is an old story I wrote a couple of months back so if it isn't the best, please don't be too judgmental. I understand it is probably bad but my friends thought it was wonderful and told me to post it on here. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

The Director was considering the Chairman's idea. She was getting into too much trouble. Too much to handle. The Director agreed with the Chairman. They're going to send Arizona away. That night, Arizona went to bed happier than ever. She was out walking with Washington on the nice night. She went to bed and fell asleep. During the night, Arizona heard a noise and woke to find 2 soldiers in her room. She tried to scream but one of them covered her mouth. Then she was knocked out by one of them. The mysterious soldiers put her into a Jeep and she was taken away.

"Arizona? Are you coming to breakfast?" asked York. He unlocked her door to find that she wasn't there. All that was there was her lucky bracelet that she took everywhere. So where was she? York ran to the cafeteria to tell the others.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" asked an angered Washington.

"She's just gone! Nothing packed, nothing stolen, no armor in her room either." York replied.

Wash stormed out of the cafeteria. He walked into Arizona's room and sat on the bed. He put his head in his hands. CT saw Wash and sat down next to him.

"We'll find her Wash. I promise."

Arizona woke up in a bed. Not her bed. She sat up and felt dizzy. She heard a knock at the door. She grunted as to say come in. There was a person at the doorway wearing cobalt blue armor.

"Hi Arizona. My name is Church. Don't panic. I'm here to help."

"Okay...Why am I here?" she asked

"I don't know. They just dropped you off here. You will be staying here for awhile. Your last name is Richard right?" he said

"Yeah, why?" she questioned

"That's your new name. We call each other by our last names. We've had some Freelancers here before. We don't want the guys to be suspicious." he said sternly like something bothered him about Freelancers.

"Thanks by the way." she said.

He nodded his head and left. Arizona got in her bright crimson armor. She left her hair down in case Wash came for her. She wanted to look good. She put a voice modulator on her helmet to fuck with some people. She left her room and headed towards the sound of people yelling.

"Watcha doin' out here?" Arizona asked in a male voice.

Church caught on to the prank away.

"Ah! There you are Richard! This is Tucker and Caboose."

"Hi. Just call me Rich by the way." She said.

"Hey there." said a turquoise soldier

"Hello! I'm Caboose." said a blue armored soldier

"So how long you stayin'?" asked Tucker

"I don't know." replied Arizona.

"You guys keep talking. I've gotta call command." Church said.

Just to fuck with the guys, Church slapped Arizona on the ass. Arizona giggled. The others guys just looked at each other.

"What the fuck?" Tucker exclaimed.

Arizona took off her helmet.

"Don't get over dramatic you pussy." she sneered

Tucker just walked away. Caboose just stared at Arizona.

"You are a pretty lady." he said

"Thank you Caboose." she said.


	2. Washington

The next couple of weeks went by with no word from anyone at Project Freelancer. Weeks went by then months. Arizona started to worry she would never see them again. During the months of her stay, she kept herself entertained. She would yell at Tucker and try to keep him away from her. She would try to have a conversation with Caboose. When she got bored, she would talk with Church. Church was there for her and she was there for him. They sometimes would share stories about their adventures. One day that all changed. It was about 5 months since she was dropped at Blue Base. Arizona was in her room reading a book when she heard Church yelling. She decided to go and stop him. She wasn't in her armor but she didn't care. She walked to the front of the base to find the guys looking at an armored soldier without their helmet on. The person looked familiar to Arizona.

"What is he doing here?!" yelled Church

Church looked at Arizona and saw the tears forming in her eyes. She was crying. She ran towards the soldier. It was Washington.

"Wash!" she screamed

She jumped into his arms still crying. He spun her around making her hair fly around. They started kissing. Once they separated, Wash wiped Arizona's tears.

"I thought you were never going to find me." she said "How did you find me?"

"I was having trouble finding you so I was going to ask these guys to help me." he said

"Lucky you did." she said with a warm smile.

They walked back to Blue Base. There stood 3 silent guys. They were probably confused.

"Hello guys. I see you've met my girlfriend, Arizona." Wash said

"What the fuck?" said Tucker

"Let me explain," started Arizona "I work for Project Freelancer. Some people took me and and left me here. My real name is Arizona."

"Yeah, but what about you two?" Tucker asked

"Well," started Wash "She got kidnapped and I was the only one around."

"Then I got poisoned and hit him with a pickaxe and almost died." finished Arizona

"Well..." said Tucker "Then what did you do? Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Shut up!" yelled Arizona and Church simultaneously.

"You've been here too long. You're starting to sound like him." Wash chuckled

"Can we stay the night Church?" Arizona asked

"Sure but no funny business." Church said

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!" said Tucker

"Shut up!" screamed Arizona

She kicked him to the ground and punched his face.

"OW!" Tucker yelled

"Yup. That's my girl." Wash laughed

She walked inside and headed for the kitchen. She went and made tea. She sat down and drank her tea. Wash went to take a nap. Church came and sat down next to Arizona.

"So you'll go back to your Base tomorrow then?" Church asked

"Yeah, I guess so." she said

"It's been great with you here Arizona. Really it has." Church said

"It has Church. It really has." she said

They stared at each other for a moment before Arizona started to giggle.

"Ya know, I've never seen you without your helmet off." she said

"Well, no time like the present." he said

He took off his helmet to show his long hair. He also had a small beard-like thing. They sat there eye to eye for the first time. They looked at each other. In silence. Church started blushing which made Arizona laugh. Church saw a tear roll down her face. He wiped it away and took her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I don't want to go back Church! I like the action and all...but I like it here." she exclaimed "Then stay." he whispered

"But Wash...and the agency...I just can't leave!" she exclaimed

"You don't need them Arizona. You're a strong woman. Fuck Project Freelancer! All you need is us." he said

"Why do you want me to stay? This isn't just about me right? I'm smart enough to know that." she teased

"Well...uh..." he stammered "You're a big help around here!"

"Mhm. Is that right?" she laughed

"Watcha' laughin' about?" asked Wash

"God Wash! Put some pants on!" Church yelled

"Oops. Sorry" said an embarrassed Wash

"God. Sometimes he's such an idiot." Arizona chuckled

"I know." Church said

"I know you know Alpha." she said with a sly smile

"How-"

"It's obvious. Plus I'm close to Wash so I get the info I need." she interrupted

"Damn you." he said

"Yeah I get that a lot." she said

"I'm going to bed." Church said

"Goodnight Church."

"Goodnight Arizona"


	3. Church and Arizona

"What do you mean you're not coming?!" Wash yelled

"I like it here plus they need me. They need a proper medic." said Arizona

"What about us? What about Freelancer?" Wash exclaimed

"I'll send letters and pictures. I'll keep in touch." she replied calmly

"You promise?"

"I promise David."

Arizona saw the tears in his eyes and brushed them away. She smiled at him. She tried to hold the tears back but she felt the lump in her throat. Her eyes were getting hot and blurry. She couldn't hold back. She let them go. The only thing that made her feel better was the large hand on her face and the smile that came with it.

"Tell York to send me a letter or something."

"Surly." Wash whispered

"If I ever need help, I'll call for you." Arizona said

"And I'll come running." Wash smiled

She watched him walk out the base and leave her behind. She thought she wanted to leave but sometimes people change their minds. After seeing Washington leave, she ran back to her room crying. After a while she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah, come in." she said

It was Caboose with some mugs of some hot drink in his hands.

"Hi Rich." he said "I made you some tea."

"Thanks Caboose." she sniffed

"You are sad so I came to make you feel better!" he exclaimed "When I'm sad I like to think about good things like dinosaurs and TV

commercials."

"Dinosaurs huh? Yeah I could picture it." she said

She started to laugh. She was thinking about all the good times she had at Blue Base. All the fights and fun they had. She did feel better.

"Thanks Caboose. I do feel better."

"And Church wants to see you too." Caboose said before leaving

" Tell him I'll be right there." she replied

"Okay bye." Caboose said

Arizona grabbed her sweatshirt that was 2 sizes too big for her and threw it on over her t-shirt. She left the room and found Church sitting at the table by the kitchen. She walked over to the chair next to him and sat down.

"Caboose said you wanted to see me?" she questioned

"Yeah I wanted to make sure you're okay and all." he said

"Yeah I'm fine I guess. I mean it was tough but I had to." she responded

"Well you have us at least." he said

"Yup."

She looked up to see Church staring at her. He pushed back the stray hairs on her face. He let his fingers linger by her ear and was gently touching her small curls. She blushed and tilted her head down. She was crying. He held her shoulders. She looked up to see a sad eyed man. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Please help me Church." She whimpered

"Don't worry. I'll help you Arizona."

A couple of weeks later, Arizona got a package. It's was from York. The package was small, no bigger than the palm of her hand. Inside was her lucky bracelet and a note. The note read

"Dear Arizona

Hope you're doing well. I heard your birthday was coming up so I sent you this. Another present will be on its way. Take care.

From, York."

Tears were forming in her eyes but she wiped them away. She put the bracelet on. She never wanted to shed a tear again. She decided to go visit the Red team today. She got on her armor. She got her trusted sniper rifle and headed out to the other side of the canon.

"Who's that?" asked Simmons

"Maybe it's a new soldier!" exclaimed Sarge

"I doubt it." snarled Grif

"Hello boys." Arizona said

"Who...How...?" stammered Simmons

"The name's Arizona...or Richard...or Rich...Whatever."

"uhh...hi" said Simmons

"Names? Got 'em?" she asked

"I'm Simmons. That's Grif."

"and I'm Sarge." exclaimed a red armored man

"Let me guess. Sarge's the sergeant, Grif's the lazy one and Simmons is the smart-ish one" she said

"Yup." said Grif

"Hey guys! I heard voices and I thought I join you in the conversation." said a pink soldiers

"And that's Donut." said Simmons

"Hi. I'm Arizona, Richard, Rich whatever." she said "Oh! Sorry you haven't seen my face. How rude of me."

She took off her helmet. Simmons started to mumble and stammer.

"Does it always get this hot in the canyon?"

"Why are you here?" asked Grif

"I'm a medic and I'm pretty good at mechanics too." she said

"Can you fix our Jeep?" asked Grif

"Sure where is it?" she asked

She was there for a couple of hours. She fixed the Jeep and did an oil change.

"So...you single?" asked Simmons

"I guess so. I guess I broke up with Wash..." she trailed off

"You were dating Washington?!" he exclaimed

"Yeah." she said "Well I'm done here."

"O-okay come back soon!" he shouted after her

Once back at Blue Base, she walked in to see Church pacing back and forth. She wasn't quite sure why.

"Hi Church."

"Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled

"Sorry. I was helping." she said

"You scared me. You just left! I thought they took you back." he said

"Oh! So you were worried huh?" she teased

"Shut up." he mumbled

"I'm going to hold that against you. Ya know that?" she teased

"yeah..."

"So are you and Wash not dating right?" Church asked

"Yeah. I think he's dating CT I think." she said

"Well it's okay." he said

He decided to put a movie on. She made some tea like she usually does. He put on a scary movie just for fun. During the movie, Church tried to put his arm around her. She accepted it and leaned closer to him. He pulled her closer to him. She was okay with it. During the really scary part, Arizona turned away and buried her face into Church's chest, which made him laugh. She hit him and he let out an "ow", which made her laugh. They sat there laughing for a while. Church pushed her hair behind her ear. Arizona smiled softly. Church tilted Arizona's head up and kissed her. She placed her hands on his face. She pulled him on top of her. He moved down her face to her neck. He moved up back to her lips. After awhile they heard footsteps from the hall of bedrooms. Tucker walked into the room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Tucker asked

"Get the fuck out Tucker." Church said

"Sorry but I'm not the one that's having sex in a public area." Tucker responded.

"Get Out!" Arizona yelled

"FINE!" Tucker yelled back

Church got off Arizona and they walked to Arizona's room. They laid down on the bed. They laid there in silence. Arizona rolled over on her side and faced Church. He did he same.

"That was fun. Genuinely fun. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Church said

"Well you've got more fun to come." she responded

He kissed her forehead. He got up from the bed.

"Goodnight Arizona"

"Goodnight Church."


End file.
